Sonic Adventure: Team Redhog
by Sonicmario
Summary: Oldfic. A failed attempt to introduce my OCs.


**Sonicmario (Me): **Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first chapter of the first original fanfic I'll be writing on !

**Ryu: **It's the _only _original fanfic you're going to write.

**SM: **Oh shut it. Anyway, this fic is sort of and introduction to my OC partners, Ryu, Tailsluigi, and Hana, and our insane adventures! And now, let the show begin!

Near the docks of Toontopia's harbor late one night, a small dingy parked next to a rock a few yards away from the cost. A lone figure came out of the cabin and looked over at the city lights, and whistled in admirance.

He was an anthromorphic hedgehog with scarlet fur, green eyes, and no underbelly. In it's place were two large scars in the shape of an X. he wore black gloves, silver-and-black shoes, a blue cap with the letters 'SM' on them, and a black cloak. His name was Sonicmario, or for short; SM, Sonimari, SonicM, and Redhog.

"So that's Toontopia." He said with a grin. "Just like I imagined it!"

Jumping up on top of the cabin, the SM pumped his arms out in determination.

"Ok!!" he announced. "Tomorrow, our adventures begin! Evil doers beware, for Team Redhog is here to save the-!!"

"SM, it's three in the freakin' morning!!" An annoyed voice shouted from inside the cabin, causing SM to fall over stupidly. "People are trying to sleep, for crying out loud!!"

"Oh yeah..." SM smiled sheepishly. Turning back to the city, he screamed, "_SORRY!!"_

"JUST GO TO BED!!" Now two voices shouted.

Shrugging, SM headed for the cabin. As he opened the door, he turned his head back to the direction of the city. With a sly grin, he whispered, "_This is gonna be great..."_

**Chapter One**

**The Arrival**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Toontopia. The weather was perfect, birds were singing, and anybody who usually seemed grumpy were in good moods.

Despite all this, however, all was not well.

At the moment, the bank was being robbed by none other than everyone's favorite Ronald McDonald gone bad, Buggy the Clown.

"Ok lady, put the money in the bag and nobody gets hurt!" The pirate clown snapped, using his Baru Baru no Mi powers to have his hand float over the cash regester woman's head, while holding a knife.

Meanwhile, the police were doing their best to take down Buggy's pirate crew, when a huge, iron mace came flying out of nowhere and knocked them all to the ground.

"_This _is the best they can come up with?" The wielder of the club asked, sounding amused. She was a slim, attractive woman with black hair, a big hat with a feather, sandals, and a bit of a revealing outfit. Her name was Alvida, Buggy's partner. "How pathetic." She grinned, placing her mace on her shoulder.

Buggy laughed madly as the cash was poured into the sack. "Yessir, Toontopia has gotta be the best place for a villian to live!"

"Not anymore, big nose!"

Buggy whirled around, his eyes full of fury.

"WHO SAID MY NOSE IS BIG?!" He screamed to the people who were being held captive. "SHOW YOURSELF!!"

Suddenly, a katana came flying from nowhere, sliced open the bag of money, and hit Buggy's hand, causing him to yell in pain and drop the knife. Seeing her chance, the woman behind the counter quickly escaped.

"Wha-?!" Buggy said in confusion rubbing his now-connected hand in pain. Noticing the katana stuck to the wall, he walked over and yanked it out. Before he could take a good look at it, something came burrsting through the doors at blinding speed, knocking out all of Buggy's men. Then the figure jumped on Buggy's head head, grabbed the sword, and landed on the counter. It was none other than Sonicmario, who was smirking at Buggy while tossing the sword up in the air and catching it by the handle.

"Who the hell are you?!" Buggy demanded.

"Isn't that the Sonic person everyone always talks about?" Alvida asked.

"No," Buggy said, studying SM carefully. "I've encountered Sonic before. This guy barely resembles him, except for the eyes. But that doesn't matter!" Buggy got his knives ready. "Anyone who insults Captain Buggy never lives to tell the tale!"

SM grinned. "Now your talkin'!" He said as he readied his katana. "Bring it on!"

Buggy tossed a dozen knives at SM, who dodged them with ease. As SM jumped over him, Buggy was swinging his knives around like mad, which SM blocked with his sword.

**"Lighting Strike!" **SM shouted, slashing at Buggy with incredible speed, which cut Buggy in half easily. Not surprisingly, Buggy simply floated up and reconnected himself.

"Fool!" Buggy laughed. "You've seen my powers before! I have the powers of a Devil Fruit! You can cut me up all you want, it'll never work!"

"Very true." SM said, still smirking. "But then again, this is no ordinary sword."

Suddenly, Buggy's eyes bulged out. Coughing up a hunk of blood, the psycho clown fell over, gasping. "Wh-what... what's wrong with me?? I feel like I've been hit by a truck!!"

"Don't worry." said SM. "Your wounds aren't fatal. You see, my sword is made of a metal that was created to counter Devil Fruit powers. Normally, these types of swords would kill the user by 'ignoring' the power, but mine is a special design that only works once the user has stopped using his power. Fortunetly for you, 'Lightning Strike' is one of my weaker moves."

"How interesting." said Alvida, who had been watching the entire fight. "Though I doubt a puny blade like that could work against what I've got." Removing her sandals, and using a table that had been pinned against the wall, Alvida begain sliding around the room as if the floor was covered in soap. "Behold my power of the Sube Sube no Mi! Any attack you try will just slip off!"

SM stood in the middle of the room with a bored look on his face.

Alvida came charging at SM from behind, her mace swinging over her head like a baseball bat. "Take this!!"

_**KLANG!!**_

To Alvida's shock, SM had stopped her attack, the blade of the sword blocking it. The shocking thing about it was that he was blocking her mace like it was nothing!

"I don't like fighting with girls." SM said in a calm tone. In a flash, SM sliced his sword away from the mace, cutting against the metal. In a second, Alvida's mace split in half, much to her astonishment.

"I'll have you know that Devil-Fruit-Countering swords are considered the most sharpest blades in the world." SM finished. Turning to the hostages, he said, "Alrighty folks, more police will arrive soon, so sit just tight until--"

"NOT SO FAST!" said Buggy, getting up. "I'm not finished here!" Aiming one of his knives at the frightened people, he shouted, "Make one move and they get it! I'm warning you!!"

SM sighed in annoyance. "Look, you should just give up now. I can tell that your too weak to fight, and I dont want you to end up crippled."

"Oh, there wont be any cripples here, brat... _JUST ONE DEAD BODY!!"_

During the conversation, SM had failed to noticed that Buggy's hand had been slowly floating behind his head with a knife ready to stab him in the neck. In a flash, the knife came down. Everyone screamed. Buggy laughed. Alvida simply stared.

Suddenly, Buggy stopped laughing. He, along with everyone else, was staring in complete shock. When the knife hit SM in the neck, it bent like a rusty nail!

"Forgot to mention." SM chuckled. "My entire spinal cord is made of pure titainium and steel. Any attempt to paralize me is outta the question." Then he realized something. "Oh yeah... I really shouldn't explain so much info to the enemy. Now then."

SM leaped into the air, spinning his sword over his head like a propeller.

**"TIGER FURY!"**

Sonicmario slammed his sword against the ground, sending it jetting towards Buggy like an earthquake. The blast sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Reaching into his cloak pocket, SM took out a small spider-like gizmo. "Here's a little gift for you two, courtisy of my little bro!"

With the flick of his wrists, SonicM flung the gadget in the direction of the pirates. Immidiatly, it transformed into a gigantic net, which wrapped around Buggy and Alvida like a venus fly trap. SM sped over, grabbing the end of the net, and tied it to a fan on the ceiling.

"What the- I cant slip out of this net!" Alvida said, struggling.

"That's because it's another one of my Devil-Fruit-Power-Taker-Awayer-Gizmo-Thingies!" SM said, pointing upward.

Turning to the people, he asked, "Was anyone hurt by my attack?"

Amazingly, no one had gotten a scratch during the entire ordeal. SM sighed in relief.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me..." sliding his katana back into the scabbard, SM walked out the door.

"W-wait!" A young girl asked, walking out of the group. "Who are you??"

The sun was shining brightly behind SM. Turning around with a smile, he replied,

"A friend."

In less than a second, he was gone.

**--**

**(A/N: Well, what do you think? I kinda feel like I didn't do well. But anyway, that's for you to decide. Oh, and NoLimit, If you feel that this resembles your fic **_**Team Limit,**_** I'm sorry. I admit I was inspired by it, but I swear I didn't steal your idea! Anyway, Next chapter, we meet up with the rest of the team! Until then, please R&R!)**


End file.
